


First Response

by greycoupon



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Episode: s11e10 My Struggle IV, F/M, Pregnancy, happy fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-27
Updated: 2019-10-27
Packaged: 2021-01-04 17:17:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21201269
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greycoupon/pseuds/greycoupon
Summary: Takes place instead of My Struggle IV. Written for prompt: "Scully shows Mulder the positive pregnancy test."





	First Response

**Author's Note:**

> Fictober Day 27(!) - Still trying to wrap my brain around the fact I have written 27 stories this month. I will definitely have 4 more stories this month but I can't promise how long they will be. Your reblogs, likes, kudos and comments are mana to me. I so appreciate all the support. This was written for the above prompt. Mulder really should not have missed out on this moment. Both because he deserved to be there and because Scully needed his support.

Scully had been in the bathroom for a long time and Mulder was starting to wonder if something was wrong. She had woken up that morning with a headache and nausea. He’d offered to make her toast or go to the store for ginger ale and some of the pink stuff, but she said she just wanted to sleep.

An hour later, he was in the living room watching a rerun of a Knick’s game on ESPN when she came downstairs fully dressed with her keys in her hand.

“Feeling better?” he asked her.

“I’m..I’ve got to go run an errand,” she said, obviously very distracted and not meeting his eyes.

He jumped up to intercept her before she escaped out the front door where she was headed in a hurry.

He gently grabbed her arm to slow her down. “Is something wrong? I’ve got a conference call with my editor in 15 minutes about the latest chapter I sent over. If you wait till I’m done, I could go with you. It shouldn’t take very long.” He smiled at her. “If you’re feeling like eating we could get a late breakfast at that pancake place you like.”

She just wrinkled her nose and looked kind of sad. “No, this is something I need to do by myself. Don’t worry. I’ll be back in half an hour.” With that she quickly kissed him and slipped out the door.

Well, that certainly piqued his curiosity, but he was trying to be better at this marriage thing and he knew he shouldn’t pry. As his therapist had discussed with him many times, boundaries were important. He could be a good and caring partner to Scully, but he had to respect that she had her own life. Scully was giving their relationship a second chance and he didn’t want to blow it by pushing too much.

So he let her set the pace. Their overnight visits were her idea. After her apartment blew up, she had asked if she could move back in and never left.

Mulder put his niggling anxiety aside and made his phone call. He was just hanging up when she came back in carrying a CVS shopping bag. She didn’t even ask how his call went or say anything besides “Bathroom!” as she headed determinedly in that direction. He guessed she really had to go. 

Scully had told him a few weeks before that she thought she was peri-menopausal. Her periods were irregular and she had trouble sleeping. Weren’t bladder issues also a symptom? So he waited for her to come out. And waited some more. 

When it hit the 25 minute mark he couldn’t take it anymore and was just about to go knock on the door when it opened.

“Can you come in here?” Scully called to him. As he walked towards the bathroom he thought she looked...scared? Her expression was really hard to discern.

She stepped aside to allow him to enter and pointed to something on the counter.

“You need to look at this.”

It was a plastic stick displaying a plus sign. He picked it up not understanding at first until he spotted the box it had came on branded with the name of a popular brand of pregnancy test.

Mulder felt like he had been punched in the stomach. His knees started to buckle, but he tried to pull himself together.

He realized his hands were shaking as he set the test down on the counter. He looked at Scully. She had tears in her eyes.

Struggling to find his voice he asked her “What does this mean, exactly?”

They each took a step closer to each other.

“It means,” she said, “that I’m pregnant.” Then she laughed and wiped the tears streaming down her face.  
He didn’t want to say it, but he had to know. They had not used any kind of birth control in years.

“Are you sure the test is accurate?” he asked as he gently stroked her cheek.

She smiled. “This tests my HCG level which is the same thing they test for at the doctor’s office. False positives are rare.”

He was trying to wrap his head around this. This was more out there than any X-File they had ever investigated. They were going to have a baby...at their age?!

Scully seemed to take his lack of response as a negative reaction.

“I understand this may not be want you want at this point in our lives.” He was worried she was going to cry for the wrong reasons.

He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her body flush with his.

“I think this is amazing. I just never thought I’d have another chance,” he said. He drew back from her and put a hand on her abdomen. Their child was growing there. Wow.

Scully put her hand on top of his.

“So what happens now?” he asked her. He had missed so much not being here last time.

“I go to the doctor and get them to confirm the pregnancy. If I’m far enough along, they will do a sonogram.”

She hesitated a moment. “You’re coming with me for that, right?”

“I’m with you every step of the way,” he vowed before leaning in to kiss her.


End file.
